monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Deadlyfox43110/The Monster Encyclopedia
Volume I: ''Bloxian Island'' The Goblins: The Enphybius Globlus-- or more commonly known Goblin-- is a small, troll-like being commonly indigenous to grassy and damp areas. Goblins are not particularly strong as they accquire their strength from their sheer numbers. Goblins aren't the smartest monsters, either. While they possess a vast knowledge surrounding the art of battle, the best solution they can find to opening a door is bashing it down. All accepted scientific reports about the Goblin Kingdom make notice of its lack of doors. Outrunning a Goblin isn't hard considering their WalkSpeed is less than the average human walkspeed of 16. Given the height of a Goblin, outjumping them isn't a complicated task either. It is also worth mentioning that the Goblin's Face was crafted in MS Paint. While all of this may be true, if you are an inexperienced fighter, it is not '''safe to engage a Goblin. '''Goblin: The plain Goblin is the prime example, the absolute epitome of a Goblin. This Goblin specializes in charging at you and flailing its fists like a maniac. Most of these Goblins take it upon themselves to defend their brothers in battle despite them also being the weakest of the troop. The Goblin usually plays the part of scavenger when not in battle; it will scout the land, wondering about, looking for anything of value. You may even see a Goblin during your daily activities! If you do, make sure you do not startle it; it is only meandering and does not wish to attack. Nevertheless, you should always remain vigilant when monsters are around. Laser Goblin: The Laser Goblin, still a rookie in the Goblin Army, tends to stand back and circle its prey all the while shooting at it with its Electronic Pew Blaster. Seeing this Goblin anywhere other than the battlefield is either a sign of Goblin Retreat or, potentially, the discovery of a new habitat in which the Goblins may live. If you spot this Goblin near your area of residence, contact the authorities of your town and seek shelter. If you must, engaging from afar is the best option. Sniper Goblin: '''The Sniper Goblin, similar to the Laser Goblin, attacks with a blaster. The Sniper Goblin, however, is capable of shooting targets from very far away, very accurately. Sniper Goblins are casually pitted on the outskirts of battle unless emerging from a portal. Sniper Goblins will make sure to keep their distance, but they try not to move to ensure a hit on their target. If a Sniper Goblin engages you, the best thing you can do is stay hidden behind cover and only return fire after you've been shot at. The blasters that these Goblins use take a reasonable amount of time to reload, so you will be safe for a time after a bullet is fired. '''Shuriken Goblin: '''These Goblins, mediocrely trained in the Ninja Arts, use metal throwing stars as a means of attack. The stars are specially crafted to puncture the skin, so keeping a good distance is ideal when near a Shuriken Goblin. While Shuriken Goblins are talented with their stars, they understand nothing more about the ways of a ninja; they'll be easy to spot and hard to lose sight of. If a Shuriken Goblin's star does happen to slice you, treating the wound immediately is always best. If the star becomes stuck in the skin, removal of it is imperative; Shuriken Goblin stars are not regularly cleaned, the Goblins aren't known for their hygiene. '''Tough Goblin: '''Tough Goblins are always littered on the battlefield during the climax of a fight. Tough Goblins are more experienced and dangerous than their plain Goblin brothers. Every Tough Goblin arrives equipped with a club and battle helmet. It has been documented in reports from the Goblin Kingdom that a plain Goblin earns its helmet after it survives a war and moves up in the army. Tough Goblins are rarely ever seen on their own. If seen, attempt to disarm it before fighting. '''Bazooka Goblin: '''The Bazooka Goblins are only brought out during full-scale conflict. Whenever a sect of the Goblin Army is suffering a large battle, Bazooka Goblins will be sent as support. Capable of operating high-powered explosives, Bazooka Goblins make sure to keep their distance and shoot at less Goblin-populated areas. The explosion of the rockets has been noted to fling objects (including people) away. Excluding the leaders of the army, these Goblins are the strongest, smartest, and scarcest Goblins of all; they should be '''avoided at all costs. Juggernaut Borknose: Juggernaut BentStaff: Juggernaut Wartbones: Juggernaut Wringguts: Graahken'Hulk: Volume II: ''Vite Island'' ''--metamorhpic'' ''--sedimentary'' Holy Crap best idea except I won't be getting to this section any time soon: Volume ?: ''Riltak Island'' The Humans: IHAVEPIEYAY: xAnimeEternal: llRegensomethingll: Category:Blog posts